Look Me in the Eyes
by Maine-snowflake
Summary: You can tell a lot by looking in a mans eyes. Sometimes it's the only hint to their heart. When most of the team get stuck in the NCIS building during a blizzard what secrets are discovered and relationships are formed, how will they be kept? jony
1. Chapter 1

DisClaimer: I don't own NCIS

* * *

"Goddamn blizzard! Why can't we go home!" Special Agent Dinozzo said lightly banging his fist on one of the windows.  
"Better watch it Dinozzo. Brake that and it comes out of your pay check." Jenny Shepard teased as she came down the stairs. Then the lights slowly flickered on and off, as they had been for the last 30 minutes.  
"Ugh! Why does Gibbs get to be in Hawaii? Damn power!" Tony complained.  
"Well Tony I would imagine that it is because Gibbs is at a team leader conference." Ziva replied, nonchalantly. Then the power finally died out, and Ziva grabbed a flash light out of the bottom drawer of her desk. "You must always be prepared, yes?"  
"Yes Ziva." Jenny replied, almost praising her. As the dull emergency lightly slowly flickered on.  
"Well, looks like we're spending the night, stay here or Abby's lab?" Tony asked.  
"Here! My lab window is covered by the snow!" A caffeine hyper Abby said bouncing through the door of the stairway, in her pure black combat boots.  
"Tony! I am NOT getting you an other coffee in this weather!" McGee stressed, entering the bullpen, covered in a light dust of snow, and puddles of water trailing behind his feet.  
"Ziva! You are now coffee maid!" Tony unofficially appointed.  
"Not on my watch." Jenny stated trying to sound unamused, even though her eyes showed she was.  
*Later that evening*  
"Truth or Dare! Let's play that!" A slightly drunk Abby almost yelled, but they didn't care, only Tony was sober, and the building was empty.  
"Yeah!" A completely drunk Ziva shouted, giggling and swinging her shot glass.  
"Sure not like there's anything else to do." Tony said reluctantly admitted, tossing the dead cell phone into his desk.  
"Okay! Rules are if you don't answer the question honestly or do the dare you have to strip a piece of clothing!" Abby slurred.  
"Before we start. Where did you get the alcohol?" McGee asked.  
"Here, there everywhere." Ziva giggled.  
"I'll start!" Jenny proclaimed. "Okay, Tony. Truth or dare?" She said pointed a lazy finger at him.  
"Truth." Tony replied rolling his eyes.  
"Did you fall in love... on that undercover op. with Jeanne?" Jenny asked, eyes darting everywhere.  
"Yes." Tony swallowed "But not with Jeanne."  
"Tony your turn!" Abby reminded.  
"Probie, truth or dare?" Tony asked.  
"Um. Dare?" McGee said, clearly drunk.  
"I dare you to sit in Gibbs chair the rest of the game and sleep under his desk." Tony replied, smirking.  
"Umm. Kay." McGee murmured, standing up and grabbing the chair. "Abby? Truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Abby giggled.  
"Smell Tony's feet." McGee replied.  
"Ew!" Abby giggled, the promptly smelled his feet.  
"Jenny. Truth or dare?" She giggled.  
"Dare." Jenny replied unsteadily.  
"Grab the person that you have an office crush on and take them to your office, if their not here than lick your toe." Abby giggled, then Jenny drunk and quickly tugged a half asleep Tony off the ground, resulting in him waking up confused.  
"Huh? What's going on?" He asked sleepily. As Ziva and Abby giggled, very drunkenly.  
*Later that night*  
"Why are you awake?" Jenny asked sleepily pulling her self.  
"Powers out, makes it easier for an enemy to get in." Tony said leaning lightly against the window, sipping the long cold coffee. "Besides I can sleep tomorrow."  
"Wow. Damn hangover." Jenny mumbled standing up. "I really said that didn't I?"  
"Yeah, ya did." Tony chuckled, shuffling to his desk.  
"Well I really meant it." Jenny said, looking tired and nervous. "You?"  
"You were the drunk one." Tony replied looking though his desk.  
"Yeah so, I've lied to a drunk before." Jenny said, challenging him.  
"Yeah I meant it." Tony said now standing straight but looking down fidgeting.  
"So what are you attempting to make there?" Jenny asked, gesturing slightly at the thing across Tony's desk including tabasco sauce.  
"Something that I figured you'd want." Tony chuckled returning to his desk, though the dim light of the still on but flickering emergency lights as the generator was going to be dead by morning and no one knew the team was there, as far as even Ducky knew they were all at their houses or apartments asleep in the dark. So keeping up on it was not a worry except autopsy, which had it's own generator, run from an other part of the base.  
"What are you making for me on this lovely night?" Jenny asked.  
"Well it you think it's lovely then Miss Jenny you are still drunk. It is a surprise." Tony returned. "Here drink this and then take these." Tony said, holding in one hand a DiNozzo Defibrillator and in the other an Advil.  
"What is it?" Jenny asked taking the drink from his hand, and sniffing it.  
"The world famous DiNozzo Hangover Cure!" Tony said, as dramatically as a man that hung out with 4 drunks and got no sleep.  
"Sh. You'll wake them up!" Jenny hissed.  
"It's 5 in the morning, you guys passed out at midnight and I've been making a lot more noise than this, trust me they won't." Tony smirked. "Now drink it."  
"It will really help with this goddamn headache?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, just drink it. If you do I'll make you a coffee." Tony bribed.  
"Fine! Bottoms up!" Jenny said, unenthusiastically hold the glass up before swallowing the liquid and making a face. "That. Was. Gross."  
"But that hangover is better, right?" Tony smirked, knowing very well that he was right.  
"Yes." Jenny replied, crossing her arms and staring at him.  
"Your not going to get any more sleep." Tony said, telling her the side effect.  
"Really." She mused.  
"Yeah, want some breakfast?" Tony asked, being nice.  
"Sure what do you got?" Jenny asked, suddenly getting her appetite back.  
"Well each of us keeps a box of some kind of breakfast bar, and don't tell anyone but Ziva and I keep a box of cereal behind the vending machine." Tony replied, pulling a box of various things for breakfast.  
"So is this your idea of a first date?" Jenny smirked, grabbing a small bag of some kind of cereal.  
"Depends, not normally, you?" Tony smirked, grabbing something from the box.  
"No, I'd have to say this is a first." Jenny nodded, opening the zip lock bag with her fingernail.  
"Well, that makes it different, never gonna forget it." Tony chuckled.  
"That for sure." Jenny said grabbing her water bottle from earlier off the ground.  
"I was thinking that tomorrow we should go to the morgue and charge our phones, Gibbs has probably tried to call saying he is stuck in paradise." Tony suggested.  
"Um. Good idea, we should do that in the mornings." Jenny agreed.  
"Yeah and Ducky let us use 104 for food this morning we didn't take anything out." Tony said, "There's our lunch and dinner for a few days."  
"'Til we get out of the slammer." They laughed, both remembering when they were there. Then Ziva gave a load groan, and spread out on the floor until her hand hit a desk causing her to wake up and say some hebrew curses lightly.  
"Good Morning to you to Ziva." Tony said pronouncing Ziva like ZE-vah.  
"Good Morning." Jenny said quietly.  
"What's so good about it?" Ziva asked.  
"Someone has a hangover." Tony lightly joked.  
"Give me some tea." Ziva ordered.  
"Can't powers still down, but Tony makes this drink that cures it right away! Want some?" Jenny asked.  
"Sure it can't be as bad as this." Ziva said slowly standing up and grabbing her forehead  
"Coming right up!" Tony said, quickly making the concoction.  
"So Ziva what do you remember from last night?" Jenny asked, holding a cup of room temperature instant coffee in her hands.  
"Um. Not much. Um. Abby and I gave McGee a tattoo with sharpies, oh and poker." Ziva exclaimed. Then Jenny and Tony shot a short glance at each other, as a "Thank God she doesn't know!"  
*2 days later*  
"POWERS BACK!" Tony cheered.  
"WE CAN SHOWER!!!!!" Abby cheered, then everyone stared at her. "What? We need it, some more than others."  
"First to the HazMat showers wins a full flask of whiskey!" Tony shouted heading off.

* * *

**Authors Note: So how do you like it? I know that it's vague, I want it to be that way, there will be answers in later chapters. Please give happy reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Night 2

"Look's like we've got a trend going on, late night dates at the vending machine." Tony joked.

"Um. Well I guess sleeping on the tables under desk in chairs and on yoga mats isn't that comfortable." Jenny shrugged, making some coffee.

"You know your not going to get any sleep for the rest of the night like that right?" Tony asked.

"Same for you." Jenny replied.

"I need to stay up-" Tony started but was cut off

"Yeah, yeah I know easier for the enemy to get in." Jenny said, hands making a sloppy hand motion.

"Well we wouldn't want your pretty face to be in the hands of a terrorist would we?" Tony challenged.

"But we wouldn't want handsome here to be dead either. That would be very bad." Jenny replied. Little did they know that Abby was leaning against the wall, originally to get a small midnight snack.

"That would, then my good looks would be gone." Tony said raising his eyebrows. Then Jenny laid a small peck on his lips, just as Abby walked in.

"Oh my gosh!" Abby gasped, they then pulled away.

"Abby!" Tony said then tensed up.

"What's going on?" Abby asked, tensed the same way.

"Um, Well, uh." Tony started.

"Tony and I are dating." Jenny whispered, still a little blushed.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Abby squealed.

"Sh! Abs keep it down!" Tony quieted, putting a finger on her lips.

"Why didn't you tell me." Abby whispered.

"We started dating yesterday! Give us some credit!" Jenny hissed.

"Well then you suck at keeping secrets. It's sad you both do undercover work too." Abby nodded.

"Abbs you can tell anyone! Okay?" Tony asked.

"If you won't tell I won't." Abby smiled.

"You are you even up?" Jenny asked.

"I was hungry." Abby said leaning back a bit.

"Um uh." They replied.

*The next morning*

Ring. Ring.

"Sh! Guys! Shut it!" Jenny ordered picking up the phone. "Jennifer Shepard speaking... Really!...What time!" Then hung up. "Guys! We get to go home in an hour! Oh and I'm giving you the weekend off for you troubles."

"Yes!" The jumped. Then Tony signaled for her to meet him in the elevator, she fallowed.

"So, we get to leave?" Tony asked, staring at his feet.

"Yeah." Jenny said, looking up and then at her shoes.

"Would you like to go to lunch with me at the little restaurant down the street?" Tony asked.

"You know I'd love to but I'm the director, the press loves to find out about my life." Jenny apologized.

"Then we have 2 choices, 1 we can meet at my loft, or 2 we can have Abby goth you up a bit and no one will ever know it's you." Tony smiled. "Your choice."

"The goth one is more safe, I'll go find her and ask." Jenny replied.

"Okay." Tony smiled even more, then hit the button so that the elevator came back to life.

"Okay." Jenny smiled back.

*With Abby*

"Abby!" Jenny whispered, covering Abby's mouth and pulling her in a closet, then let go.

"Jenny! What the hell was that?!" Abby asked, loudly.

"Sh! Abby! I need a favor!" Jenny hissed

"What?!" Abby hissed back.

"Tony and I are going on a lunch date at the little restaurant down the street-" Jenny started, Abby squeaked. "Anyway because the press loves to get in my life, I need you to make me look... like you." Jenny hissed, looking for the right word.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because it's a secret!" Jenny hissed, then lightly smacked the back of her head.

"Oh yeah, well I'll drive you to my house and you can get ready." Abby offered.

*Abby's house*

"Jenny! You look great!" Abby chirped.

"Really?" Jenny asked, blushing a little.

"Of course! You look fabulous, and only a little like you!" Abby replied.

"Thanks." Jenny said then looked at the wall clock. "Oh sorry! I have to get going!"

"Tony said he'd pick you up ." Abby replied.

"I still should he is always early." Jenny said.

"Okay, let me come with you. I want to talk to him for a bit." Abby begged.

"Fine, come on." Jenny said motioning for her to come, then they took of for the front door.

Once they got down to the front, they waited for about 10 minutes for Tony to get there. Then once they knew it was him they held up their thumbs like hitchhikers just to be funny.

"Well, hello there pretty ladies. Need a ride some where?" Tony flirted

"Why I'm waiting for my date to get here you flirt." Jenny mused.

"I'm waiting to talk to her date!" Abby chirped.

"Well he's here." Tony replied rubbing his neck, then opening the door from the inside. "Now what did the pretty ladies what to talk to me about?" Tony asked, smiling.

"Well it was just Abby." Jenny admitted.

"Well than Abs what do you need to tell me?" Tony asked.

"Well, Jeanne told me to tell you we have music team next week if we can make it." Abby smiled.

"Oh shit! I haven't practiced! Did you at least pick the songs?" Tony replied, running his fingers though his hair.

"We'll do it tonight after your date." Abby replied.

"Okay Abs, at least come up with some you want to sing okay?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Abby chuckled.

"Thanks." Tony smiled even more.

"Now go, your date's waiting for you!" Abby shooed.

"Okay Abs." Tony agreed, rolled up the window, made sure Abby made it in the speed out of the driveway.

*At the restaurant over dinner*

"I didn't know that Abby had a house I thought she rented an apartment." Jenny brought up.

"Yeah most people do, she inherited it from a great aunt. We helped her move in." Tony smiled.

"But Gibbs talks about her apartment?" Jenny said, very confused.

"Oh, not the team." Tony clarified.

"Oh okay, well what was she talking about when she said that Jeanne called?" Jenny asked.

"Jeanne is the director of music at our church, she thinks that Abby and I are the best group and tried to get us to sing on the holiday's, we sing at easter. Supposedly when we sing Amazing Grace or anything else there not a dry eye in the place, I think it's just a little untrue." Tony replied.

"Really." Jenny replied taking a small bit of her meal.

"Yeah, we try to be as active as we can in the church. They if you don't want to you don't have to but maybe you'd like to come this sunday. It's easter." Tony said shyly.

"I'd love to come, test out this rumor of yours." Jenny replied, giving a small grin.

"And maybe to the easter dance, it's this dance that we have right after the saturday service." Tony asked.

"I'd love to, then I could meet some of the members." Jenny replied, happy that she could meet some of her boyfriend non work friends.

"Okay. Thanks, we all ways have a lot of fun but I've heard it's more fun with a date." Tony replied.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I have a sneak peak of the next chapter on my profile! So go and find out! Review! I like to know what I can do better! But please don't flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Congrats to bluemoon909! They guess (and got it right!)**

*Day before the easter dance*

As Tony and Ziva stood around Abby's computer screen a phone rang.

"Here I'll get it. Thanks for asking" Abby said walking to her office to get the phone.

"Thanks Abs." Tony said giving her a grin.

"Hi!" Abby said into the phone.

"Hello Abby." Cynthia's voice echoed though the phone.

"Hey Cindy!" Abby chirped into the phone. "What do you need?"

"The director would like you and Agent DiNozzo to be in her office soon. Is he there, he's not at his desk." Cynthia asked.

"Yeah he's here I'll tell him." Abby chirped back into the phone.

"Thanks, bye." Cynthia said, hanging up the phone with a click.

"Tony, we need to go up to the directors office." Abby yelled to him.

"Tony what did you do?" Ziva teased.

"I don't know." Tony replied, as he starting walking towards the elevator, putting a protective arm around Abby's shoulder.

"So Tony what did you do?" Abby teased.

"Nothing, I think." Tony replied, hitting the button to take them to her floor.

"Sure, what did you say?" Abby asked.

"I told her who Jeanne is, and asked her to the easter dance." Tony replied then the elevator "dinged"

"Then lets go see." Abby said, wriggling out of his grasp and running towards Jenny's office, then Tony took off too.

"Hey director!" Abby chirped, then Jenny stared at her. "Jenny."

"Jenny! Hey! You need to see us?" Tony asked.

"Oh no I need to talk to Abby! But your up here too!" Jenny said, getting up and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Well I was told to. Called obedience." Tony smiled.

"Good boy."Jenny said giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Now scat! It's a secret. Oh and get Ziva!"

"Yes ma'am!" Tony smirked.

*The afternoon before the easter dance*

"So Abby, what are the people at your church like?" Jenny asked, holding a red dress against her.

"Their nice, I think they'll love you." Abby replied from her closet. "Here! Try this one on!" She demanded.

"But it would look really good on you." Jenny replied.

"I have my dress picked out! Try it!" Abby insisted.

"Fine." Jenny said taking to the bathroom to try it on.

"So Jenny! I was thinking that you should put on a soft pink lipstick to go with that dress. What do you think?" Abby shouted though the door.

"Yeah that would work." Jenny replied, coming out wearing the black dress with a pink neckline.

"You look great in it!" Abby chirped.

"Really?" Jenny asked, looking in Abby's long mirror.

"Defiantly." Abby confirmed.

"Your right, what time do we need to leave?" Jenny asked.

"Tony's picking us up at 7." Abby said digging in the closet for her own dress.

"Us?" Jenny asked.

"Oh yeah, he comes and picks me up sometimes when my car breaks down, when we drove here it was on it's last leg so I hope it doesn't bother you." Abby said sheepishly.

"It doesn't bother me at all just wondering. Do you think that Ziva guessed when we were talking about the dress, you now about Tony and I?" Jenny asked, attempting to lace her dress.

"Here let me." Abby said backing out of her large closet, then walking over and grabbing the laces.

"Thanks." Jenny thanked once she finished.

"No problem, but you have to help me after." Abby chuckled, the left with a black gold V dress.

"It's no big deal!" Jenny shouted towards her. Then a few minutes later Abby come out in the dress.

"Abby! It looks great on you!" Jenny said.

"Thanks, can you lace me up?" Abby asked.

"Sure." Jenny said walking up and lacing it.

"Ok that's good." Abby said turning around to the mirror. "Now Jenny, sit, time for your makeup." She ordered.

"Alright fine." Jenny smirked a bit.

"Now no peeking."Abby ordered

"Or what?" Jenny teased closing her eyes.

"Or else, thats what." Abby smirked, even though Jenny couldn't see it she knew that Abby was smirking.

"Oh really? Guess peeking is a bad idea." Jenny gave a small pout that couldn't mess up the freshly applied makeup.

"Yeah, it is." Abby let out a small chuckle.

*At the dance*

"Ladies and lady, you have now arrived at the dance." Tony said getting out and opening the 2 doors so his 2 favorite women could get out.

"Why thank you." Abby said in a posh accent.

"Thank you." Jenny said as the both stepped out, then Jenny and Abby retreated to both sides of him and Tony put and arm round Jenny's waist and Abby's shoulder.

"Why aren't you a ladies man?" Jenny lightly teased.

"Well that's what I've heard." Tony joked as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hi, Tony, Abby." A perky women said running out of the church. "And who is this?"

"Sam, meet Jenny. Jenny-"

"Meet Sam." Jenny finished.

"How did you know?" Tony asked in fake shock.

"ESP" Jenny smirked.

"Is that how you became powerful?" Tony asked.

"Depends, you believe it?" Jenny said giving a small grin.

"Not a chance." Tony said, almost chuckling.

"Then no." Jenny said with a triumphant smile. "Can I meet people now?"

"I thought you didn't like crowds." Tony teased.

"Yeah, GIbbs molded me into a crowd hater, now I go to those meeting just to think man I hate crowds." Jenny replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, lets go meet people." Tony smirked, pulling her a bit closer and letting Abby go.

"Abby, be good. We leave when it's done. Meet us at the kitchen." Tony said seriously.

"Ton-y! I'm not 5!" Abby whined.

"Then be good." Tony teased, walking into the crowd.

"Hey Tony! Who's that?" A man asked.

"Roger this is Jenny, my girlfriend." Tony introduced.

"What no Jenny this is Roger?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I figured that you didn't like that." Tony smirked.

* * *

Authors Note:

So yeah I know it's short just I wanted to post something of you! Inspiration slapped me in the face, and then my teacher pissed me off by dising my religion which has depressed me a bit. But don't worry, I am pissed still but trying to not let it cloud my vision. It just hurts. Oh check my profile to get a picture of Abby's dress and Jenny's. I might be putting some oneshots up, I wrote a lot of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

*3 months later*

"Hey Baby." Tony said in the elevator to Jenny, giving her a quick innocent kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Jenny said, looking though mail.

"We still on for tonight?" Tony asked.

"Yea-" Jenny started, then passed out dropping the normal looking stack of mail, luckily Tony caught her.

"Hey Jenny wake up! Jenny! Come on! Jenny please wake up!" Tony begged, grabbing a piece of mail and using as a fan for Jenny. "Jenny! Please! Please wake up!" Then pressed the button to autopsy, as it seemingly took forever to get down there the elevator finally dinged. "Ducky!" Tony yelled out then pick Jenny up bridal style and run in. "Ducky!"

"Oh dear! Anthony just lay her on that table." Ducky ordered, pointing to a clear table.

"Kay!" Tony said quickly, moving quickly to put her softly on the table.

"Now, what happened?" Ducky asked, gently feeling the back of Jenny's head to make sure she wasn't bleeding.

"Well, we where in the elevator, headed our own ways, just making conversation. I think she was checking some mail, when she just passed out, luckily I caught her. Ducky she did even look lightheaded, just passed out." Tony replied worriedly.

"Mmmmmmm." Jenny mumbled.

"Jennifer, your waking up." Ducky nodded.

"Mmmmmmmm. What happened?" Jenny asked.

"You passed out in the elevator." Tony answered.

"Mmmmmm Kay." Jenny replied softly.

"Now why did you pass out?" Ducky asked, as Tony brush a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Well, I haven't eaten much lately, and not much sleep. It has happened before." Jenny covered.

"Well, Jennifer, you must eat and get some sleep. It's not good for the body not to have any." Ducky lectured.

"Yes Ducky, can I go to my office?" Jenny asked.

"If you stay off you feet and get some rest." Ducky replied.

"Can do." Jenny replied.

"Oh and make sure you get some food." Ducky ordered.

"Okay." Jenny agreed.

"I'll take her up." Tony offered, "and tell Cynthia her orders."

"That would be good." Jenny replied.

"Very well." Ducky said, then Jenny went to swing her feet off the table.

"No you don't" Tony ordered.

"Why?" Jenny complained.

"Ducky said stay off you feet and rest." Tony replied.

"Then how do I get to my office?" Jenny asked.

"Like this." Tony said, picking her up bridal style again.

"Ugh! Tony! Put me down!" Jenny ordered.

"Nope!" Tony smiled, walking into the elevator, then when the doors closed he spoke again, after setting her on the floor, and pushing the emergency button. "Jenny! You worried me to death!"

"Sorry!" Jenny said, pulling her self you.

"Now why do you really think you passed out?" Tony asked, staring at her.

"I told Ducky!" Jenny replied defensive.

"Don't play that! Why did you pass out! I know that was a lie! You fell asleep while we watched that movie! This morning we had breakfast at John's!" Tony accused, Jenny just pulled out a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Take a look you self." Jenny replied staring at the ground.

"Shit!" Tony hissed as he read. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yeah, sometime." Jenny replied staring down.

"Listen, do you really think I'm mad? I'm not, you scared me!" Tony replied sitting next to her.

"I didn't want to worry you." Jenny replied.

"Listen, I am. But I know now and can take care of it." Tony replied.

"Tony, I'm a big girl. I can take care of it myself." Jenny replied.

"Yes, I know. But were you really in the house when it started?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Jenny said looking down.

"Were you hurt?" Tony asked.

"Well, it's just a little burn, not even that big and it doesn't hurt." Jenny replied trying to avoid it.

"So you were hurt. Where?" Tony asked.

"Left shoulder" Jenny replied.

"Here?" Tony asked, lightly touching the back of her shoulder then saw a small quick look of pain on Jenny face.

"Okay so maybe it's a 2º burn. But they said it would be fine!" Jenny replied making rapid motions with her right arm.

"Then why'd you pass out?" Tony asked.

"Well they gave me some med's at the hospital, I don't get loopy like you I pass out without knowing I will." Jenny replied.

"Why were you even on that street?" Tony asked.

"I was heading to the youth group, Jane wanted me to talk to them about my job. I saw the fire and just, I wasn't even thinking but I pulled over and saw that the fireman weren't there yet. That women look so scared. So I just run in and saved her. She almost died Tony. When I got to the hospital, well long story short. Brad said that if I didn't go in she would have died of smoke inhalation. A small burn is worth it." Jenny explained.

"Hey, I'm not made and your right I would have done the same thing. Just I know that I can died any day. I get shot at almost every day. You don't." Tony explained.

"You might want to yeah know let the elevator move again." Jenny smiled.

"Your right." Tony said getting up and pressing the button, then leaning down again to scoop up Jenny.

"Oh! Come on! I can walk!" Jenny replied trying to get out of him grasp.

"No you can't you just said that the drugs make you pass out your not walking." Tony chuckled as she tried more.

"Ugh! Why? I can walk! Put me down and I'll show you!" Jenny argued.

"Nope!" Tony said popping to P.

"But I can walk!" Jenny complained as he walked out of the elevator, getting strange looks from others.

"Ducky said no walking, even I know to fallow his orders." Tony replied.

"Fine!" Jenny said giving in, and stopped trying to get free.

"Good girl." Tony teased.

"Watch it." Jenny replied.

"Cynthia, don't let her leave. Ducky's orders." Tony asked or ordered Cynthia.

"Yes Agent DiNozzo." Cynthia replied going back to her work.

"Stay." Tony ordered sitting Jenny in her chair.

"Do I have to?" Jenny complained.

"Yes." Tony ordered.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"You passed out in the elevator and have a 2 and a half inch second degree burn!" Tony replied.

"So? I'm fine see?" Jenny said standing up.

"No, sit. If your good and we don't get a case Abby and I will come up and visit. If your really good I'll take you to Singillio's this weekend too." Tony bribed.

"Bribery. Fine I'll be good." Jenny replied**.**

**

* * *

**

Authors Note: Hey! I got that chapter up quick! Um. I don't have much to say, just for those of you that want a Gibbs freak out, yes there will be one. Just leading up to it, and yes I know your thinking "OMG he saw them coming out of the elevator!" Maybe he does, but he finds out in a way more climax-y way, you will never know it's coming. If you want a hint leave a really nice review and I might give a small hint, but it's coming up, hopefully in the next few chapters. **REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

*1 month later*

"Perfect Dinner, with the perfect lady." Tony commented, picking up a piece of steak with his fork.

"Good dinner with a good man." Jenny returned.

Ring. Ring.

"Yes, Tony." Tony said into the phone.

"Tony! It's Abby! Heads up! The team is headed your way!" Abby said quickly into the phone. "Got to go! Their coming!" Then the phone clicked.

"Who was that?" Jenny asked, then took a drink of the wine.

"Abby." Tony replied.

"What'd she want?" Jenny said, dabbing her lips on the napkin.

"She wanted to warn us that the teams coming our way, don't worry! They'll never know unless you want them to! You don't look like they think you do!" Tony quickly replied.

"Tony I want to tell them so bad! But it's just not the time!" Jenny replied.

"I know I feel the same way, just we need to make sure we DON'T talk about work, not like we normally do." Tony said.

"Yeah." Jenny replied, going back to eating her chicken alfredo.

*6 months after that*

Ring. Ring.

"Hello? Jenny Shepard speaking." A half awake Jenny said into the phone.

"Hey Jenny! Can I talk to Tony?" Abby asked nervously.

"How do you know he's here?" Jenny asked.

"It's his phone. Now can I please talk to him. It's important!" Abby pleaded.

"Sure." Jenny said, noticing Abby tone.

"Tony wake up." She said, trying to get him awake.

"Mmm. What?" Tony asked blinking.

"Abby needs to talk to you, like now." Jenny elaborated.

"Phone?" Toy replied, grabbing the phone. "Yeah Abs. What ya need?"

"Tony, can you came pick me up? I just have this bad feeling, I haven't even left my house yet." Abby said, she sounded as if she was crying earlier.

"Sure Abs. What's wrong was it a nightmare?" Tony asked, running in to get some fresh clothes for the service.

"Yeah, it's just. Tony I'm scared." Abby admitted.

"Abs, we'll be there as soon as we can." He said changing.

"Okay, you don't have to hurry that much, my life's not on the line." Abby said, trying (and failing) the lighten the mood.

"What about me?" Jenny asked a now ready to go Tony.

"I bought you something, check the closet!" Tony said running out to make 3 travel mugs of coffee. Then Jenny went over and saw that Tony gave her, a quiet casual dress for the summer time, black with dark purple tracing it, and a V on the side of the leg.

"Nice." Jenny commented, quickly changing and dabbing on a little bit of make up. Then ran out as Tony gave her an iced coffee and rapped a scarf around her head and put on her sunglasses.

"What trying to go unnoticed?" Tony asked.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Jenny teased.

"Well come on." Tony said, thinks how nice it was that his girlfriend understood the code of the team, especially code of protecting the baby sister, Abby.

"Ok." Jenny said as they ran to the elevator, then out to the garage to jump in her much faster and more protective (when the tops up) converable.

"Hold on." Tony winked as he started the car, quickly putting it into gear and taking off at scarily fast speeds.

"You think that that scares me? I know this thing can go faster." Jenny chuckled as they were honked at, sworn at, and given the middle finger.

"Want me to?" Tony asked.

"Hell Ya!" Jenny shouted over the crowd, plugging in an Ipod so it blared music over the speakers, then Tony floored it.

"Whoa! That's what I'm talking about!" Jenny shouted.

"Happy?!' Tony smiled.

"Yeah! If you weren't driving right now I'd kiss you!" Jenny shouted, then Tony swung the car in Abby's driveway.

"Abs we're here!" Tony shouted, then Abby came out holstering her brass handle hunting knife.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming! It means a lot to me!" Abby thanked, jumping over the sides to get in the back.

*1 month later*

"Abby? What tat do you think I should get?" A drunk to the point of giggling like a crazy person Jenny.

"Well, I like the cross and the heart." Abby replied almost slurring her words, tilting her head to the right smiling.

"I could get them both!" Jenny replied like she just invented the light bulb.

"Yeah!" Abby agreed.

"So ma'am-"

"Jenny!" Jenny replied like a proud child.

"Jenny, where would you like your tattoo?" The women behind the counter asked.

"Tattoo's." Abby corrected.

"Well I'd like both on my wrists." Jenny replied smiling.

"Very well, just sit here." The women replied, showing her a seat, then getting out her things.

"This is going to hurt-"

"But only like a cat scratch!" Abby interjected.

"Okay!" Jenny replied, to drunk to know pain.

"We should video tape this!" Abby giggled then took out a camera and turned it on. "And now, sit tight folk, yes Tony that means you! Jenny Shepard is getting her first Tattoo!" She giggled.

"Actually I have one on my ankle! I thought you knew!" Jenny giggled.

"Excuse me! Second and Third tattoo's." Abby replied, trying as hard as a drunk women could to sound like a news women, so much as grabbing a pen as a microphone.

*Later that night*

_Knock. Knock._

Who would be up this late at night, besides me and visiting? Tony thought as he grabbed his gun and opened the door a bit.

"Hey!" Jenny slurred.

"Jenny. Honey? Your drunk." Tony stated.

"What a genius!" Jenny replied, not just drunk but sarcastically.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Girls Night!" Jenny replied, falling on his couch.

"That's nice?" Tony said, not knowing what happened on this girls night.

"Oh look what I got!" Jenny said proudly, unwrapping her wrists.

"Okay?" Tony replied, completely confused.

"See!" Jenny cheered, proudly showing him the cross on the left wrist.

"It's very nice." Tony agreed, unsure of what to say, most would ask why but this was his drunk girlfriend and it was a beautiful piece of art.

"And look at this one!" Jenny replied happily displaying her right wrist that was now unwrapped to him.

"That's sweet." Tony replied, wondering what made her do that. "It's really nice, best I've seen." He really was in awe, no one ever had his name right after a heart tattooed on them. Much less the heart that looked like someone signed a letter with it and his name in a cursive print. "Now let get them wrapped back up."

"Okay." Jenny giggled, then Tony started to wrap it up.

*Next Morning*

Ugh. Jenny Shepard HATED hangovers. This one was bad.

"Hey. How are you?" A voice asked walking toward her.

"Huh?" Jenny asked.

"You were really buzzed last night." The voice, she now noticed was Tony said.

"Why do my wrists hurt?" Jenny asked.

"You don't remember?!" Tony asked on the edge of laughter.

"No! Why. Do. They. Hurt?" Jenny asked.

"Take a look." Tony said.

"Oh Shit! Tony what did I do?" Jenny asked.

"Take a look." Tony replied. Jenny slowly unwrapped her gauze.

"Damn it's gorgeous." Jenny whispered. "But hurts like hell."

"Glad you see it that way. When I got one it hurt to much to care. DiNozzo rule 1 NEVER get a tattoo on your shoulder if you tore a muscle in it the week before." Tony replied.

"You have a tattoo?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, thought you knew, it's a flag." Tony replied.

Ugh, Abby should be used to it but she still hated hangovers with a fiery passion. But upon waking up she notice three thing right away. One, she was holding a video camera. Two, she was on the couch, and Three, she had a new tattoo. A nice little star on her ankle.

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything**

"Come on! Do I really have to go to work?" Jenny asked as she was practically dragged out of her house by Tony.

"You're the director, you do pay roll, pay roll is due today." Tony grinned.

"What if I told you my wrists hurt?" Jenny asked.

"I'd give you an Advil, then drag you to work." Tony smiled.

"Meanie" Jenny pouted.

"Would a meanie bring you food at lunch, and help you change the gauze?" Tony asked.

"No." Jenny said in defeat.

"When can you take the gauze off?" Tony asked as they got in the car.

"For good? Tonight." Jenny smiled, it annoyed her and itched.

"I'm sure your happy." Tony replied.

"Yes." Jenny said in her best poor me voice.

*Later that Morning*

"Hey Abs!" Tony cheerfully

"Hey Tony! Why so happy?" Abby asked.

"1 more week!" Tony replied.

"Uh yes. 1 more week until the pain will stop. Speaking of which, I was thinking, maybe you could get the color back in your tattoo and get a cross that matches Jenny's next to it!" Abby replied, cheerfully limping to him.

"Ankle hurts still?" He asked.

"A little." Abby smiled.

"Want some ice?" He asked.

"Thanks." Abby replied as he walked to her freezer she sat and put her foot up.

"Now Abs why do 2 of my favorite girls always get in trouble?" Tony asked.

"Hey it could have been worse! I made 100 % sure that Angel did our tats!" Abby defended.

"Okay, I'll give you that. Now I need to get to the bullpen, Gibbs will kill me! I haven't even been up there yet!" Tony said.

"Oh want an Abby note?" Abby asked.

"No Abs, I'm fine." Tony replied.

"Tony, I hate to admit it but, please come back at lunch to help me, I keep gauze on it, and I'm not suppose to even be walking that much of the first week. So please help me change the gauze! Oh and please don't tell Gibbs!" Abby begged.

"Tell Gibbs what?" Gibbs asked walking in, smirking his little amused sideways smirk.

"Um, uh nothing Gibbs!" Abby smiled quickly trying to get her leg untangled from her chair.

"Abby. Move that leg and it gets taped to the chair." Tony threatened.

"But it hurts!" Abby complain/wailed.

"Here." Tony says as he a Gibbs untangled her.

"I don't suppose you have-" Abby started.

"'Here." Gibbs and Tony said, Gibbs showing her a cafpow that she reached out her hands like a child. Then Tony got an minor painkiller out, to which she pouted until it was in reach, then swallowed both.

"Abs." Gibbs said giving her one of those just for Abby stares.

"Gibbs! I can't tell you!" Abby said in a defensive poor me tone.

"Abby, I need that tape for noon, people want to see it." Jenny's voice came over the computer via video chat.

"Yes director." Abby said thankful that she cut in.

"Oh and tell To-" Jenny started then noticed that Gibbs was there. "um never mind."

*noon*

"Here we go. Gibbs is lord knows where, and I don't know what McGee's working on. I'm free. I have 1 hour to spend with a lovely lady in her office." Tony smiled.

"Very well." Jenny said trying to shy her hands away from the desk.

"Oh I didn't forget, it'll only take a second." Tony said, then Jenny just put her hands on the table. Then winces at the feeling when he pulls it off then places an ice pack on it.

"Cold." Jenny states staring him in the eye

"Then I guess I'll put the gauze back on." Tony smirked, Jenny just kept staring at him until they burst into laughter.

"I can take it off now though!" Jenny passed the laughter.

"Well then I won't tell if you join me to the bar tonight." Tony said.

"Deal." Jenny said reaching out her hand to shake with his.

"You might want to see Abby about a bracelet." Tony replied, noticing that the Heart Tony was barely visible with the shirt she was wearing.

"Oh yes." Jenny said tugging the sleeve a little bit. "I should probably put the gauze back on that until the end of the day."

"Agent Gibbs! You can't go in there! She's busy!" Cynthia tried to stop him, then they heard the door slam.

"Jen-" Gibbs started then saw out of the corner of his eye the tattoo which was not covered as Jenny was lightly rubbing it.

"Jenny, stop that!" Tony hissed to her.

"What the hell?" Gibbs asked not wanting to believe the conclusion he came to.

"Jethro!" Jenny said, angrily.

"Jen." Gibbs growled.

"What?" Jenny challenged.

"What's on you wrists?" Gibbs asked.

"I got some tattoo's." Jenny stared into his eyes.

"That say?" Gibbs challenged.

"My faith." Jenny calmly said.

"And?" Gibbs asked.

"That's my business." Jenny stared, then Gibbs grabbed her wrist and lightly pulled the wrist up a bit.

"Hey!" Tony said face full of anger, " she said it's her business!"

"She's my co-worker it's my right to know." Gibbs growled.

"She's got a name and Jenny is our boss." Tony growled, to anyone else it would look deadly, but to an anger filled Gibbs it was a challenge.

"Tony, I don't suppose that would be this Tony." Gibbs said in mock innocents.

"That's my business Agent Gibbs." Jenny said, starting to let anger show.

"Why do you care?" Tony sneered, standing in a defense stand that looked more supernatural then human.

"It's my right." Gibbs sneered, then as fast as Gibbs walked in a fight broke out, unclear to Jenny who hit who first.

"STOP!!" Jenny yelled, probably the hole base heard her, then as quick as it started a beaten Tony with a ripped shirt stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't EVER try that again." Tony warned a bruised and beat Gibbs, both looking almost the same, visible that Gibbs taught Tony, and he was eager to learn.

"If I do?" Gibbs stared his eyes cold.

"Remember I have a knife, gun and will come back to haunt you." Tony growled.

"Listen BOTH OF YOU! Your both going down to Ducky!" Jenny ordered, pissed that this happened in her office between these to men, her boyfriend, and her best male friend and ex-lover. "This is NOT up for debate! Understand!"

*Later*

As Abby was quietly curled up in the most protected corner of her office she started to cry. She thought it was a quiet one but she was really making noise.

"Abby" Ziva said entering the office.

"Z-Ziva?" Abby sniffled.

"Yes Abby?" Ziva said sitting next her.

"My life sucks!" Abby wailed.

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"I knew why Tony and Gibbs came back bruised I know why it started. I probably could have stopped and LOOK!" Abby sobbed.

"Abby, it's NOT YOUR FAULT! But you do need to tell us about this kind of stuff." Ziva said talking the piece of paper which read:

ABIGAIL,

I KNOW YOUR WORK, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUT ME AWAY WELL I'M BACK AND I WILL KILL YOU!

"What will I do? They didn't even leave finger prints! And Tony and Gibbs won't talk to each other any more! How are we supposed to do anything this way!" Abby cried, as Ziva gritted her teeth, if only they knew how bad this hurt Abby.

"Abby we'll figure this out okay?" Ziva said, not knowing how to handle this.

"Ziva, how?" Abby asked,

"Well I heard that in America women talk about their problems over chocolate." Ziva said with a weak smile.

"Okay." Abby said, as the tears slowly dried from her face

* * *

**Authors Note! Please don't kill me! I promise next chapter soon!** Oh and I had to put the whole Abby threat thing in! It helps bring the story together!

**~I know your thinking "That Gibbs freak out moment sucked!" Well you get more Gibbs anger than freak, cause I think that's how it'd go (well almost) sorry I'm rambling but you'll like where it's headed! I promise!~ **

**P.S I had a review that gave me an idea for a part, it will probably be up later today! In the mean time! THANKS NCISWOLF! Your review gave me the idea!**


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing!

*The next day*  
"Jenny, I need to talk to you." Ziva said into her cell phone.  
"Come up to my office." Jenny said into her phone as she played the thick bracelet that hung around her wrist.  
"Okay." Ziva said snapping the phone shut as walking thought the door.  
"So Ziva, you need to speak to me?" Jenny asked with her hands crossing each other.  
"Yes director, I figure that you have a right to know that there has been a death threat against Abby. She doesn't know who it is, but I have an idea." Ziva said looking down, her right hand gently crossing over her left wrist.  
"There's a death threat against Abby! Why Haven't I heard about this?" Jenny demanded.  
"She doesn't was any one to know, but you have a right to know." Ziva said still standing the same way, making no noticeable movement.  
"Very well. Now who do you think it is?" Jenny asked, making it look as if she was calm, but was internally screaming.  
"I have seen that paper before, when I was in Mossad there was an assassin group. They went by tueur d'anges. Their signature was a small rose in the corner, and a smallest drip of blood only visible under black light." Ziva said, looking down in shame "Their hard to beat."  
"That's why 3 people will be guarding her." Jenny replied, twisting the silver bracelet.  
"Who?" Ziva asked.  
"You, me and Tony." Jenny replied looking up for a bit.  
"Why not Gibbs? You are the director." Ziva argued with her friend.  
"Abby and I are going to a conference with some other agency's tonight. Gibbs needs to stay here in case the team get a case." Jenny reasoned.  
"Okay. What time is our flight?" Ziva asked.  
"I want you hear and packed for 1800." Jenny stared.  
"Yes." Ziva said turning around,  
"Oh and Ziva." Jenny said, Ziva turned around, "Bring in Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo."  
"Yes." Ziva replied turning around.  
"Ziva, thanks." Jenny smiled, trying to forget what she just did.  
"Your welcome." Ziva smiled.

"Director." Gibbs said, frown plastered on his face as he entered with Tony right behind him.  
"Jenny." Tony smiled.  
"Cut the shit!" Jenny said.  
"Excuse me?" Gibbs said.  
"You to have worked side by side for years! Before we get to the point I need to say this! I only came here recently but from what I've seen you to are closer than just co-workers. Your like family! So get over this shit! Jethro, you can be angry all you want but I pick Tony. Don't take it out on him! Tony, don't let this ruin your view of Gibbs or the team!" Jenny said in her out burst, they were silent. "Thought so."  
"I'll try." Tony said.  
"Good, now down to business. Abby and I are going to a conference. Tony and Ziva are coming with us." Jenny said. "Gibbs you and McGee will have this as vacation time unless told otherwise by me and only me, understand?"  
"Yes." They replied.  
"Good, Tony be packed and back here for 1800." Jenny said solemnly.

"Okay." Tony nodded.

"Now Tony and Ziva are to go pack, and Jethro you and Tim are going to leave when they do." Jenny ordered, not letting the small pain that reminded her of a cat scratch on her wrist bother her.

*That night on the plane*

"Now, can I please see that video!" Tony begged Jenny.

"Abby has it." Jenny replied trying to take the bracelet off.

"Abby! Can I please watch it!" Tony begged.

"Give it back after." The Goth said slipping it to him.

"Okay." Tony said slipping the DVD into his laptop and slipping the headset on. "Gees Abs drunk?"

"Not funny! But yes, so was your girl." Abby replied biting her lip, then Tony just laughed as he watched it.

"What is so funny?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing." Tony said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Tony!" Jenny said flimsily whacking him with her hand.

"What possessed you to do that?" Tony asked.

"Same thing that possessed you to get a tattoo on your shoulder." Jenny teased.

"Not fair! Besides everyone knows that." Tony smirked.

"Excuse me sir. What would you like to drink?" The flight attendant asked.

"Bourbon." Ziva, Abby, Jenny and Tony replied. Getting stares from the others in first class.

"Okay." The women replied, going to get it from the kitchen.

"Raise you hand if you think that Gibbs is rubbing off on us!" Abby chirped, getting more stares, they all raised their hand sheepishly.

**Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing!

"I'm Free!" Abby cheered as she wheeled her black with little skulled carry on behind her.

"Yup!" Jenny agreed.

*Midnight*

"What?" A half asleep Ziva asked in Hebrew as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Ziva, What'd you say?" Abby mumbled.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something." A now fully awake Ziva replied sitting up. "Did you hear that?"

"Um. Yeah, I think it's snoring." Abby said wandering across the room that her a Ziva shared.

"But who would it be. Not even Tony snores that loud." Ziva pondered.

"I don't know?" Abby said still a little sleepy.

"I'm going to check it out." Ziva stated grabbing her gun and knife off the table beside her.

"I'm coming with you." A now mostly awake Abby stated, showing no sign of giving in.

"Fine, but stay behind me." Ziva sighed.

"I think I can do that." Abby said, a sleepily smirk laying on her face.

"Good." Ziva said as she walked out, Abby in tail.

"Isn't that sweet?" Abby asked.

"What? I just see Tony laying on the floor." Ziva stated, not seeing the point.

"He always does this. When we were stuck at work he stayed up the whole night. Looks like he wanted some sleep." Abby smiled.

"Then why is he not in his bed?" Ziva asked.

"Because he thinks that it is the best way to protect all of us without us knowing." Abby explained.

"Oh, I get it now." Ziva said. "But they could still get in the windows."

"But Ziva, we are at the 25 floor of a 40 floor hotel, the door is most vulnerable." Abby said in a "Duh" tone. "Now what was Tonyboy up to before he fell asleep?"

"Abby, we should not be doing this. I am going back to bed." Ziva stated going to bed.

"Oh well Tony." Abby said, carefully getting her phone off the table next to her and taking a picture just for fun. "Lets see what you drew." She stated, carefully pulling the drawing pad out from under his head, then he stretched out from his curled up position a bit. "Shit! Tony it's okay, just me Abby. Go back to sleep." She begged. "Yes! Thank you god!" Abby whispered, as he curled up again.

"Hey Abs. What you got there?" Jenny asked wondering out, brass knuckles on one hand, rubbing her eyes with the other.

"Look at Tony." Abby hissed.

"Oh, isn't that cute!" Jenny whispered.

"I found his sketch pad too!" Abby hissed.

"Let me see!" Jenny begged.

"Me first." Abby said, skipping though it.

"That's beautiful" Jenny said in awe.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Look, he wants to get stuff added to the flag." Abby said, showing Jenny the sketch pad that had a flag in the wind next to a cross and the word Jenny under it.

"Wow, it's wow. He's even going to have my name on it." Jenny said in awe.

"Yeah." Abby said.

*Next morning*

"Up and at 'em" Tony hollered as he called room service.

"What does that mean?" Ziva asked bursting thought the door.

"Get up and face day." Tony replied covering the phone's speaker.

"Oh." Ziva nodded.

"Last chance! You want breakfast come and tell me!" Tony shouted as he was on hold.  "

That is mean and cruel." Abby said pointing a tired finger at him.

"Well it's 8 meeting starts at 9." Tony replied.

"Fine! I want eggs." Abby said, "Jenny wants pancakes"

"Okay." Tony smiled.

As Tony, Jenny, Ziva, and Abby (which Abby named "Team!") filed into the gold crested elevator of the 5 star hotel they were staying in no one seemed to notice the small camera, secured on the door.

"Rules?" Jenny asked.

"Behave we're not at a crime scene." Tony rolled his eyes.

"No knife throwing, be civil people frown upon death threats." Ziva said, checking one last time that her knifes were just right.

"No hugging anyone that's not on the team." Abby said, disappointed yet sipping a cafpow.

"Good." Jenny said as they exited the elevator.

"Jenny, why don't you have a bracelet on?" Abby whispered into her ear.  "

I didn't feel like it." Jenny hissed, rubbing her wrist.

"Oh. I'm gonna get some whatever that is." Abby said, pointing to a plate that someone went by with.

"Come on Abs, I'll go with you." Tony said as Abby linked her arm with his, "Just go mingle!"

"Okay." Jenny agreed.

"Hello Jennifer." A tall man said walking up. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you to Jacob." Jenny smiled, extending her hand.

"So how's work going?" Jacob asked, noticing the tattoo's on Jenny hand.

"Good." Jenny replied, thinking _why don't you just ask why I got the tattoos or leave! _

"So I thought you'd be bringing some of your best people with you." Jacob said.

"Oh I did!" Jenny smiled, "This is Ziva."

"You only brought one person?" Jacob asked.

"Of course not." Jenny smiled, glancing over to see Tony and Abby trying to get icing on the others nose.

"Okay." Jacob said in a voice showing that he really, really wanted to meet the others.

"I get to claim them." Jenny said gesturing towards Tony and Abby, now both with icing on their noses. Abby eating a muffin and Tony going cross eyed, deciding what to do.

"You must be…proud." Jacob said.

"Hey, Tony I think you girlfriend wants to talk to us." Abby elbowed him.

"Ow Abs! Be nice!" Tony said dramatically rubbing his arm, both walking over.

"What do you think she wants?" Abby asked.

"Hello director, you called us over." Tony said formally.

"Cut the crap Tony." Jenny glared.  "Okay then Jenny who filed the complaint." Tony smiled.

"Not funny, what'd I say about behavior?" Jenny asked.

"Be civil and kind." Abby, Ziva, and Tony stated.

"Good, now I wasn't calling you over but you're here. Say hi to the director of the FBI." Jenny ordered.

"Hello director." Tony said, clearly unhappy he had to shake the "same side of the law" enemy's hand.

"Hi!" Abby chirped.

"We've met." Ziva stared.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Jacob smiled.

"Tony Abby you can go back to whatever." Jenny said, "And Tony, wipe the pink off your face."

"Do I have to leave?" Tony asked.

"Abby wants breakfast." Jenny replied.

"Ziva, can I borrow a knife to cut this damn muffin?" Abby asked.

"Here Abs." Tony said flipping a knife from his waist.

"Thank you." Abby replied cutting the muffin. "Here you go!"

"Welcome." Tony said, cleaning it quickly then putting it back at his waist.

"Jacob and I are going to talk why don't you talk to his team?" Jenny asked as they sat at the table near them.

"That'd be fine." Tony mumbled, not seeing the choice.  "

Okay, this is his team. Play nice with the other kids." Jenny said, point to the brunette women with wavy hair and the man beside her at the near by table and a blonde women.

"Yes Ma'am!" Abby chirped as the team sat down.

"Hey." Abby said happily sipping her cafpow.

"Hi. Aren't you going to get a caffeine high?" The brunette asked.

"Nope." The team replied in unison.  "I'm Rebecca, this is Brad, and that's Emma." The brunette introduced, Tony and Abby burst into laughter.

"I'm Ziva, that's Tony and Abby." Ziva replied.

"Nice to meet you." Rebecca said as they shook hands.

"Will you to stop laughing?" Ziva demanded.

"Sorry!" Tony said trying to stop laughing when Ziva head slapped him.

"I think he's not longer affected by it!" Abby laughed.

"What team are you on?" Emma asked as they stopped.

"Gibbs." Tony replied.

"Like NCIS terminator Gibbs?" Brad asked.

"Abby write that one down I like it." Tony said,

"Ziva you should watch it."

"What never." Ziva replied.

"What EVER Ziva ever." Tony corrected, "I thought I taught you better."

"So your on Gibbs team." Rebecca said "I heard that one agent was buried in a previous job."

"I personally do not recommend that, very uncomfortable." Tony spoke up.

"That was you!" Brad asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tony asked.

"Your a legend at our place! Fornell talks about DiNutso all the time! I don't think those rumors are true." Emma said wide eyed. "Do you really have a famous writing working with you?"

"Remind me to KILL McGee when we get back!" Ziva hissed into Tony 's ear.

"Not if I get my hands on him first!" Tony replied.

"Hey be nice!" Abby cut in.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Emma asked.

"Grrrr." Tony and Ziva growled at the same time.

"Yeah." Abby replied as Tony and Ziva bickered.

"Do they do this often?" Brad asked.

"All the time." Abby replied.

"Fine! I'll win!" Ziva said defensively.

"Your on Da-ved!" Tony said as they shook hands. "Sir! 10 coffees!"

"They always do this?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, but normally it's Ziva throwing knifes and Tony throwing paper and teasing." Abby nodded.

"They get along? Impossible!" Brad exclaimed.

"Eh, they do. Their good friends, just competitive." Abby smiled, then the waiter came by.

"Ready?" Tony asked

"Ready!" Tony and Ziva smiled.

"Chug!" Abby cheered, then they started. "Go! Go! Come on! I know you can go faster! Gibbs is coming!"

"Gibbs is coming?" Brad asked.

"Done!" Tony said as he slammed the last cup on the table, a small coffee mustache on.

"I let you win!" Ziva teased.

"You wish." Tony smiled.

"Not bad, for a man with scared lungs." Ziva nodded.

"Not bad for a girl that doesn't know what Saving Private Ryan is." Tony smiled.

"Huh?" Ziva said in confusion.

"It's a movie ya know 'He better be worth it. He better go home and cure a disease, or invent a longer-lasting light bulb' we need a movie night. I think I brought that one with me, maybe we can watch it tonight." Tony nodded.

"That would be nice." Ziva smiled a bit.

"What?" Abby asked as she finished talking with the other team and they left to do something.

"We're gonna watch 'Saving Private Ryan' tonight." Tony said.

"Oh cool. Do you think we scared them away?" Abby asked.

"Maybe." Ziva nodded.

"Will you look at him? He's got his hands all over her!" Tony said staring at Jenny.

"So?" Ziva asked.

"Tony, it's just a hug. See she's coming over here now." Abby replied.

"Hey what's up?" Jenny asked, giving Tony a kiss on the check

"Nothing." Ziva said.

_"Your boyfriend is being jealous again."_ Abby signed

"Oh." Jenny nodded, then head slapped him.

"We have to be at a meeting in 10." Tony said.

"Okay." They said getting up.

*10 minutes later*

"Okay this is where the meeting is. You guys can go stand or sit in back." Jenny said really meaning _"Go sit in the back and don't make me look bad."_

"Yes Director." They replied, going and sitting in the back.

"What do you think they'll say when they see the tats?" Abby asked, pulling her jean covered legs to her chest.

"I don't know. Got any popcorn?" Tony asked.

"No why?" Abby asked tilting her head to the left.

"Cause this should be good." Tony nodded.

"Then shut up! It's about to start." Abby hissed getting weird looks from others.

"What do you think would happen if Gibbs found out that coffee was illegal in the United States?" Tony asked.

"Um. Move to Mexico, or Canada. Defiantly Mexico." Abby nodded. "Now shut up! They might see that tat!"

"Sure." Tony passed, then as Jenny brought her hands up to motion to something both sleeves slipped down a little, reveling the 2 delicate tattoos that covered her wrist.

"Thats a tattoo." Ziva said as her mouth dropped. By then all the directors noticed the tattoos, mouths dropped in surprise. _All thinking Jennifer got a tattoo did she forget about her being the um DIRECTOR of NCIS, then again not a surprise she works with that goth and Gibbs._

"Way to go Ziva." Tony mumbled.

"Smart ass." Ziva hissed. "Why does it say your name?"

"No one likes a smartass David." Tony replied.

"Fine! I will ask Jenny later." Ziva said holding her head high.

* * *

**Authors Note: So It's really long for my normal, that's why the rest will be in future chapters. Now I got a question for you. DO you want Ziva to find out the story this way or an other way? Just answer in the comments and I'll tally it up, if you think not now, an other way. PLEASE LEAVE ME IDEAS! Oh and review, cause I was getting like 4 reviews a chapter now it's like 1. Please review with ideas, be kind. If you have no idea for me just leave a nice review. Okay now I'm rambling, sorry.**

**Bye**

**~Kat**


	9. Chapter 9

"So Jenny. Why do you have a tattoo that says 'Tony' on it." Ziva said as she cornered Jenny in the kitchen of the suite.

"Um, uh well I'll tell you went the others get back, okay?" Jenny said.

"Honey I'm home!" Tony voice called out, "Ow! Abs that hurt!"

"Guess I get my answer now." Ziva smiled.

"Tony I can talk to you! Alone." Jenny yelled out.

"Sure." Tony replied, setting the food on the coffee table as Ziva exited the kitchen.

"Thanks Ziva." Jenny nodded.

"No problem." Ziva replied, closing the small door.

"So, you needed to talk to me?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I think Ziva knows!" Jenny hissed.

"Then we should tell her." Tony stated.

"I guess." Jenny said, Tony put his arm around her. "Here goes nothing."

"Jenny and I have some news." Tony said, then looked at Jenny.

"Of course, well Tony and I are together." Jenny blurted out.

"I'm happy for you." Ziva said. "Abby don't you have something to say."

"Yeah, Jenny Tony I forgot my dark purple studded collar in Tony's mustang." Abby nodded.

"Told you she'd notice it was missing." Tony said.

"Well it took 2 months." Jenny smiled.

"Fine then, your choice. Where do you want to go?" Tony asked.

"I believe the deal was go somewhere, anywhere." Jenny smiled.

"I second that!" Abby said raising her hand.

"Abby what do you think?" Jenny asked.

"I'll think about it." Abby smiled.

"Shit what did I get into?" Tony asked.

"You'll see." The girls replied.

"So Jenny, dinner tonight?" Tony asked.

"I'd love to." Jenny smiled as he kissed her.

*Later*

"Guys! I'm going to see my friend Nicole." Jenny said grabbing her jacket.

"Nicole like" Tony did the crazy sign "Nicole?"

"Yes." Jenny nodded.

"Have fun, be back by 7, don't get an other tattoo." Tony dismissed.

"Okay!" Jenny said shutting the door.

"Abby, Ziva can I come in?" Tony said knocking on their door.

"Sure!" Abby chirped.

"Um…I have question for you." Tony said, entering with his hands in his pockets.

"What is it?" Abby asked, blowing on the freshly painted black finger nails, sitting cross legged on her bed.

"I… I want to propose to Jenny." Tony blurted out.

"Oh my Gosh! Tony! I'm so happy for you!" Abby squealed. "I'd hug you but my nails are wet."

"Hurt her and diegot that?" Ziva threatened.

"Yes Ma'am!" Tony saluted.

_Ding._

"1 second that me check that." Abby said as she opened the text message one her phone, very carefully. "Yes! Guess what? No don't I'll tell you! Gibbs found out who put that threat out on me! I'm safe!"

"Thank God." Tony said giving her a half hug.

"Now. Your question." Abby stated, nodding solemnly.

"Well, it's more like 2 questions." Tony said, watching his feet rubbing against the carpet. "The first is do you think she'll like the ring?"

"Well, can't answer if you don't show us the ring." Abby said.

"Well do you think she'll like it?" Tony asked, showing them a platinum ring with a beautiful diamond nestled between 2 square emeralds.

"It's Beautiful!" Abby admired.

"It is very nice." Ziva said.

"Jenny will love it!" Abby said in awe.

"The second is tonight I'm taking her to her favorite singers concert, she doesn't know this yet and well one of my frat brothers is the singers manager. I was thinking that I would propose at the concert. Does that idea suck?" Tony asked.

"No! It's really good I mean anyone can get proposed to over dinner or at the place they met, but who get proposed to at a concert!" Abby replied.

"Okay, thanks." Tony said, turning to walk out, but heading to the closet.

"Wrong door." Abby said.

"Thanks." Tony replied turning and walking out the right one.

*That night*

"Can I take off the blindfold off now?" Jenny asked as Tony lad her though the crowd of people waiting to get in.

"Hey you can to that!" One shouted.

"Wanna bet!" Tony shouted back, thinking about giving them the middle finger then realizing that the cameras would pick up "Director's boyfriend gets angry!"

"Tony where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"It's a surprise." Tony smiled.

"Fine, just please don't flip anyone off." Jenny said, then they got to the door.

"Okay." Tony said leading her backstage, thinking _"I really owe Nate one." _

"How about now?" Jenny asked.

"Ya know for the director of a federal agency your really impatient." Tony chuckled, then opened a door.

"Okay, now you can take off the blindfold." Tony said plugging his ears.

"Okay." Tony heard Jenny say. "Oh My Gosh!""Nice to meet you." Jo Dee Messina said shaking her hand, "You're the director of NCIS. Right?"

"Yeah." Jenny said once she was able to talk.

"And your Tony?" Jo Dee asked.

"Yeah." Tony replied shaking her hand.

"Nate talks about some of the pranks you pulled." Jo Dee smiled.

"Really?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow at Nate.

"Hey, it's not like we didn't have fun." Nate joked, then Tony stared at him with a glare that could look scary, unless you saw the Gibbs glare.

"Stop. It's not scary just weird." Jenny whispered.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." Jo Dee said.

"Okay." Tony said, bringing Jenny with him.

*The concert*

"Jenny, I'm going to go get a bottle of water. You want anything?" Tony asked.

"No I'm good." Jenny nodded.

"Okay." Tony said, cutting though the crowd behind him, heading to the door, then slipping backstage after showing the pass to the guard.

"Go ahead on stage." Nate said once Jo Dee finished a song.

"Thanks Nate. I really owe you one." Tony said patting his shoulder.

"I won't forget." Nate smiled.

"Now, I have a guest." Jo Dee smiled, then Tony ran on and Jo Dee gave him the mic.

"Jenny, will you marry me?" Tony asked, pulling out a black box. Once he walked over to the part of the stage that she was close enough to touch.

"Yes!" Jenny replied, happy tears brimming her eyes as Tony slid the ring on her finger.

*The next day*

"Last night was…wow. My man is the best." Jenny said walking though the hallway with Ziva a few steps behind her. "And look at the ring, it's absolutely the best ring I have ever seen, and last night I found out that Tony had snowstorm miracle engraved in it."

"Yes it is very nice." Ziva said, remembering that today Tony and Abby were going to get his tattoo redone by Abby's friend at a tattoo parlor, while they were in the meeting.

"Okay Max he wants this." Abby said handing him the sketch Tony made.

"Okay Abby." Max replied gruffly.

"Abs, Jenny doesn't know about this, right?" Tony asked.

"No, but she'll figure it out." Abby joked.

"Not if I tell her first." Tony smiled.

"We should make a video of this!" Abby exclaimed digging through her bag.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"I video typed Jenny, I should video tape you." Abby smiled.

"Fine." Tony said.

"Say hi to the camera." Abby said walking to be in front of him.

"Hi." Tony said.

"Um, I'll take 2 black coffees, a regular with 2 sugars and a muffin." McGee ordered at the star bucks closest to Gibbs house, before going over to "reboot" Gibbs cell phone and "restart" the TV in his basement.

"Yes sir." The young women behind the counter said. Then his phone rang.

"McGee." He said into the phone.

"McGee Tony is engaged!" Abby screamed into the phone.

"How does she do that?" Max asked in the background.

"I don't know. The same way she can dress Gothic yet charm everyone." Tony replied, "I think she's magical."

"To who Abs?" McGee asked, not even knowing that Tony was dating anyone.

"I got to go! Tony wants a snack!" Abby said then hung up.

"Abby! Abby." McGee said into the phone, then heard a dial tone. "Damn."

"Anything else sir?" The women asked.

"Um, a newspaper." McGee asked.

"Sure." She said, then rung him up.

"Thanks." McGee smiled, then opened the newspaper, to see the front page. "Holy Shit." he whispered, then passed out.

"I heard that Jennifer got engaged, to an agent!" Whispers like that swirled around the room, before the conference started.

"Director Shepard! Are you really engaged?" A reporter shouted, Jenny just held her hand up, showing the ring.

"Who is the mystery man you were seen with at the concert last night?" An other shouted out. Jenny and Ziva just pushed though the crowd to get to the front "VIP" seating.

"So Tony how do you feel?" Abby asked behind the camera, Tony just gave a thumbs up. Then Abby went behind to see the tattoo. "It's coming along real nice."

"Good." Tony smiled.

"Sir. Sir are you alright?" The young women from behind the counter asked as McGee woke up.

"T-Tony and D-director S-Shepard." McGee mumbled as he woke up.

"Would you like me to call anyone?" The women asked.

"Tony and D-director S-Shepard." McGee stuttered as the women picked up the cell phone next to him and looked in the contacts, finally finding a Tony.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's Phone. Abby speaking!" Abby chirped into Tony's phone.

"Hello." The women said nervously into the phone.

"Who are you and why do you have Timmy's phone?" Abby asked.

"Um, uh I'm uh Nikki Labbay, and uh… I uh work at star bucks and uh Timmy passed out here, kept mumbling Tony and Director Shepard." The women said.

"Don't let him leave. I'll call someone to pick him up." Abby said into the phone, then hung up. Then a few minutes later Gibbs truck swung into a parking spot at that star bucks.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs said flashing his badge. "Come on McGee." Then lead him to the truck.

"T-Tony and D-Director S-Shepard." McGee kept muttering.

"That's it! Your going to see Duck!" Gibbs said as he drove faster than a race car driver to NCIS.

"Uh, Jethro I have not seen you for a while." Ducky said as Gibbs and a still muttering McGee enter.

"Hey Duck, got some mandatory time off. Can you check him out?" Gibbs replied gruffly.

"Uh Yes. Now what happened to Timothy?" Ducky asked.

"Well, I got a call that he passed out a star bucks and need to be picked up, was on my way when he kept muttering" Gibbs explained.

"Uh, well what things Jethro." Ducky asked as he looked McGee's head over.

"Things like Tony and Director Shepard." Gibbs said, then McGee's phone rang.

"Gibbs." Gibbs said into the phone.

"Oh sorry boss! Wrong number trying to call McGee." Tony replied.

"This is McGee's phone." Gibbs said flatly.

"Can I talk to him?" Tony asked, "Ow, Abs."

"Sorry, hey do you think I can get a tattoo?" Abby asked in the background.

"Sure." Gibbs replied giving McGee the phone.

"Probie!" Tony said in a cheery voice.

"Tony." McGee said unsure.

"Heard you passed out, why?" Tony joked at first then got really serious.

"You and D-Director Shepard, Newspaper." McGee said.

"Hey Abs hand me that newspaper." Tony said. "Nice picture, huh?"

"Your… Your together." McGee managed to say.

"Yes McProbie." Tony said.

"Does…Does Gibbs know?" McGee asked.

"Well the phone's still working. What do you think?" Tony replied.

"Yes." McGee replied.

"Well I got to go, you know before Abby get a tattoo and mine doesn't get finished." Tony joked.

"Hey! I would wait until you were finished! Besides the flag is your special ink." Abby cut in.

"Well bye!" Tony said.

"Bye" McGee replied.

"Well Timothy is just fine." Ducky said.

"There! Your tattoo is finished." Max said.

"Good, how does it look?" Tony asked.

"Good wanna see?" Abby asked.

"Yes!" Tony said.

"Here." Abby said showing him a picture she took on her phone.

"It's Nice thanks." Tony said. "You really want an other tattoo don't you."

"Yes." An exasperated Abby said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Well, I want to get on in memory of Kate. I know that she died a few years ago but I still want to." Abby said really fast.

"Okay, I'll tell you what you can use the special ink with her ashes in it okay?" Tony smiled.

"Thank you!" Abby said giving him a hug.

"Ow Abs can't breath." Tony said then Abby let go. "I'm going to go get lunch what do you want?"

"Um… You know what I like surprise me." Abby said.

"Okay." Tony replied. "If Jenny calls…"

"I tell her that I'm getting a tattoo, not you." Abby finished.

"Good girl." Tony said patting her head.

"Why don't you want her know anyways?" Abby asked.

"I want to surprise her." Tony smiled as the door clicked closed behind him.

"Surprise her anymore and heaven help us." Abby pondered.

"Why ya say that?" Maz said as her set up the needed things.

"Well the list goes on, but he went so far as to propose to her at her favorite singers concert, on stage." Abby said, "That's not all..."

* * *

**So, we're coming to a close. Only a few more chapters left. Oh and before you give me hell, yes I do know someone that go a tattoo with someone's ashes in the ink, I mean they were cremated it's sanitary. So just pretend that Kate was cremated. Okay? Okay. Reviews please, no flames.**


End file.
